At present, a mainstream package of biometric recognition mainly adopts a package of a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate type. However, since each development of the package of the PCB substrate type needs to be designed individually and a PCB substrate needs die sinking, it will result in a longer development period and high cost. In addition, the PCB substrate has a hidden trouble of large warpage, thus seriously affecting an operation of a subsequent assembly process. Moreover, since bonding pads are interconnected with each other on the PCB substrate, transmission of electrical signals between a sensor chip and the PCB substrate is interfered with each other, thus affecting accuracy of the signals.
Therefore, the existing sensor chip package assembly needs to be further improved.